sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Pniewski
| death_date = | birth_place = Los Angeles, California, United States | occupation = Actor, public speaker | years_active = 1984–present }} Michael Pniewski (born April 20, 1961) is an American actor and public speaker. Life and career Pniewski was born in Los Angeles, California. His education began at UCLA, where he graduated in 1983 with a Bachelor of Arts Degree in Theater and also won the Natalie Wood Acting Award. His most notable role has been that of Chief of Detectives Kenny Moran on the hit television series Law & Order: Criminal Intent. He has also been seen on the Emmy Award-winning HBO series Recount. Pniewski appeared as legendary football coach Bobby Bowden in the film We Are Marshall and co-starred in the CBS/Hallmark Hall of Fame production Front of the Class. Additional credits include Big Love, Thief, The Riches, Miami Vice, The Ultimate Gift, The Sopranos, Blue Bloods, CSI: NY, Conviction, Warm Springs, Buried Alive II, Spaceballs, One Tree Hill, CSI: Miami, ER, Runaway Jury, From the Earth to the Moon, Ray, Remember the Titans, and Two Soldiers, the 2003 Academy Award winner for Best Live Action Short Film. Pniewski is also noted for his commercials and voice over work. His credits include Xerox, Ford, Buffalo’s, Wal-Mart, TNT, Bell South, Sprite, CNN, McDonald's, UPS, Hills Brothers, Georgia Power, Publix, Wachovia, Sudafed, Zoo Atlanta, Chevrolet, The Atlanta Thrashers, Miller Lite, SunTrust Bank, GTE, and Blockbuster Video. From January 2002 until September 2004, he served as Georgia’s representative on the National Board of the Screen Actors Guild (SAG). He is currently the Atlanta Local First Vice-President of SAG-AFTRA. Filmography * Beverly Hills Cop (1984) - Bonded Warehouse Clerk #1 * Modern Girls (1986) - Fire Marshal * Burglar (1987) - Man in Grey Uniform #1 * Spaceballs (1987) - Laser gunner Phillip Asshole * Remote Control (1988) - Artie * Downtown (1990) - Man with Gun * House Party (1990) - Cop #2 * The Willies (1990) - Mr. Belcher * Life Stinks (1991) - Male Nurse * A Time to Kill (1996) - Deputy Tatum * The People vs. Larry Flynt (1996) - Trucker * The Gingerbread Man (1998) - Chatham County Sheriff * Forces of Nature (1999) - Conductor * Takedown (2000) - Businessman * Remember the Titans (2000) - Cop * Unshackled (2000) - Guard Dobbs * Out of Time (2003) - Agent White * Runaway Jury (2003) - Strode * The Clearing (2004) - Detective Kyle Woodward * Bobby Jones: Stroke of Genius (2004) - Mr. Mullen * Ray (2004) - Bus Driver * Diary of a Mad Black Woman (2005) - Foreman * Law and Order License to Kill (2005, TV Series) - Randall Stoller * The Work and the Glory II: American Zion (2005) - Wilson Everett * False River (2005) - Dick * Miami Vice (2006) - ER Doctor * Heavens Fall (2006) - Deputy (uncredited) * The Ultimate Gift (2006) - Operative * We Are Marshall (2006) - Bobby Bowden * Blood Done Sign My Name (2010) - William Burgwyn * Lottery Ticket (2010) - Carl * The Ledge (2011) - Lt. Markowitz * Seeking Justice (2011) - Gibbs * Dolphin Tale (2011) - Prosthetic Consultant * Company M: A Mob of Soldiers (2012) - General Steiner * Safe Haven (2013) - Lieutenant Robinson * Devil's Knot (2013) - Landlord (uncredited) * Million Dollar Arm (2014) - Walter (Pittsburgh Scout) * The Good Lie (2014) - Nick * The Founder (2016) - Harvey Peltz * Vengeance: A Love Story (2017) - Judge Schpiro * The Case for Christ (2017) - Kenny London * American Made (2017) - Willie (State Police) * The Good Wife (2018, TV Series) - Frank Landau References External links * Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:UCLA Film School alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:American people of Polish descent